Say You Love Me
by Edward's Forever Lover
Summary: Rich Bella. Poor Edward Cullen. Love blooms, but against Charlie. Edward C's murder occurs...who killed him and why? And why is Bella sure that she is seeing another look-alike of her Edward? Will he be killed too? AH! 1ST FF! R&R Please!
1. First Meeting

**Hello Everyone! This is my very first fanfic! Please review! I hope you like it!**

**First Sight**

**EPOV**

"Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward!" The crowd was cheering my name enthusiastically as I got ready backstage. And as soon as I stepped on the stage, lights flashed and the crowd roared like there was no tomorrow. My assistant threw me a guitar and I caught it swiftly with one hand and started playing it but I was completely off beat! I didn't know how that was possible; I knew I had practiced!

"Trrriiiiiinnnnngggg!" My eyes opened and, realizing that it was my alarm, I stretched out my hand from under the pillow and slammed my alarm clock shut. _It was just a dream! _I thought to myself, _but a wonderful dream_.I sighed and stretched on my bed as I awoke fully. I sat there for a minute, thinking about my dream and pulled out my guitar beside my bed, strumming a few chords. I had always wanted to become a singer and a stage performer. Groggily, I got out of bed and went down to get breakfast.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Stravinsky." I greeted my landlords. Yes, they were my landlords; I was a poor person, barely earning enough to even pay the rent of the room in Mr. and Mrs. Stravinsky's house. My parents died when I was only fourteen and when my brother, Jacob, was two. I was stranded alone with a my younger brother to take care of and a letter left by my mother which said:

_My dear Edward,_  
_As you know, a person has to die at one point in his/her life and my time has come now. After all, I had to be with your father in heaven. I am leaving little Jacob with you to take care of. Go to my best friend's house, Mrs. Paula Stravinsky, and her husband, Michael. I am sure they will give you a place to stay. Remember, don't give up. I love you and I will be watching you from up there._  
_Lots of love, _  
_Elizabeth Masen_

And when I went to Mrs. Stravinsky, she accepted me immediately. Luckily, I did know where she lived because my mom visited her a lot. I know I owe Mr. and Mrs. Stravinsky a lot and they have been too kind to me.

"Well, hello, Edward. Come on and have a seat; breakfast is ready." She treated us like we were part of her family and she had no idea how thankful I was to her for that.

"Where is Jacob?" Mr. Stravinsky asked me as I was about to sit down. Oh! I guess I forgot to wake him up.

"I am sorry; I'll go wake him up right now." That silly little brother of mine. He's always snoring. I opened his door quietly and went up to his bed. He was so cute and innocent when he was sleeping.

"Jacob? Wake up, little brother." I chuckled at his reluctance when he tried to groan sleepily.

I didn't stop; he had to wake up and go to school. "C'mon, Jake. You don't want to be late for school".

He replied to me then, " Noooooo, go away... it's Sunday today." Huh? I was ninety-nine percent sure that it was Friday. I guess the one percent got to me. Sighing, I turned around to let him sleep, still wondering how I had forgotten the day; it never happened before. Then, as I was closing his door, my eyes glanced at his calendar and guess what? It was Friday. Hmph, Jacob was so mischievous sometimes, but nevertheless, I still loved my little brother. I went up to him and slyly started tickling him. He immediately started laughing and screaming for me to stop, "Stop, Edward, please, I will wake up, I will wake up!" I stopped, laughing myself.

"Come on, naughty Jakey, and let's go down for breakfast." I purposely called him 'Jakey' because he hates being called that.

After wincing at the name he finally got out from bed and grabbed my hand, "Alright, let's go..._Eddie _Bro!" Urgh, why oh why did he have to get back at me? Well, all I could come up with was that after all, he was _my _brother. So we headed downstairs and sat at the table to have our breakfast. Mr. Stravinsky was busy reading the newspaper, but Mrs. Stravinsky was waiting for us patiently.

"Good morning, Jacob. Did you have a good night?" she asked Jacob as I began cutting my omelet.

"Yes, I did, but _Eddie _here woke me up early."

"Aw, come on, Jake! Stop calling me that name already; you gotta go to school!" I told him a little angrily. It wasn't really him but that word which aggravated me.

"Ok, ok, sorry, bro. Calm down." He chuckled at the face I made, and we resumed eating. We were done eating in twenty minutes and we quickly got ready because I had to go to work and before that,Jake needed to be dropped off at his school. So we sat on my bicycle and I rode us towards his school. There was only one traffic light when going there from the house and it always turned red. I started whistling a song I had in my mind when we spotted _her_.  
She was in her car, combing her long, mahogany hair. Then she looked up, her hair falling back gracefully. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was, in one word: beautiful! She had fair skin with a heart-shaped face. I wished I could see her eyes, though. She was looking into a mirror, applying powder to her face. Personally, I didn't think she needed any, but who was I to tell her that? She was about to apply mascara when she spotted us staring impolitely at her. But we didn't look away. Instead, just with our hands, we motioned for her to not put the mascara on, for it would look too gaudy on her. She 'hmphed' silently and scrolled her window all the way up. I chuckled at that but I also noticed that she did not apply the mascara. The traffic light turned green then, and we went our own ways.

"Ooooooo," Jacob said from behind me.

"Shush," I told him. It was not his age to look at girls like that. _But she was soooooooo pretty... _I blocked my inner thoughts away from me and dropped Jake off at his school. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, bro! Don't think about _her _too much." Before I could say anything, he ran off to his school. I sighed and rode towards the Toyota showroom. I worked as a salesperson there, helping people decide which car they preferred. Sure, it wasn't something I liked to do, but I was getting paid some amount of money, which was enough for Jake's studies.

When I got in there, my boss, Mr. Denali, was already talking to someone, and when he saw me, he motioned for me to come over. I went towards them and Mr. Denali introduced me to the person he was talking to.

"Hello, Edward. Meet my best friend, Charlie Swan."

"Hello, Mr. Swan." I shook hands with him.

Mr. Denali continued, "You see, Edward, Charlie's daughter's birthday is approaching and he wants to buy a modern, fancy car for her. Why don't you show him some of our best cars that might be suitable for his daughter?"

"Of course, Mr. Denali. Right this way, Mr. Swan." I walked towards our showroom. I showed him five cars, two of which he shortlisted and I started comparing the details of them to him. Then, suddenly, he asked me something that I never expected he would.

"Which car would _you _buy?" he asked curiously. I never had someone ask me that before.

"I would buy this red car, sir. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me this question in the first place?"

"Well, because I am not good in cars at all and I don't know what to expect of children of this generation, and since you are around the same age as my daughter, I thought I'd rather ask you." Wow. That was a good explanation. I didn't know what to say so I just thanked him.

"Well, thank you sir," I simply said.

"I will buy the red one, as you said, I am sure she will love it." I was awestruck. I mean, it was good he took my opinion since I was of this generation but it was unusual of a customer to accept my opinion.

After the whole deal was closed, Mr. Swan instructed me to drive the car to their house tomorrow morning at 8am sharp.

I was driving her car, wishing it would've been mine, but I guess that would always remain a dream. I sighed at that and decided to look around and see the neighborhood instead. Mr. Swan appeared to be a really rich man. Soon, I arrived at the destination. I got out of the car, keys in my hands, and rang the doorbell of Mr. Swan's house.

**A/N: And there it is people! My first chapter! I hoped you all liked it! Please please PLEASE review! I need them for encouragement and feel free to criticize as well! Oh and for people who think it was awkward for them to be riding on a bicycle, keep in mind that they are very poor and Mr. Stravinsky is retired. And I would also like to make everyone's ages clear at this point.**  
**Edward: 24**  
**Jacob: 15**  
**Bella : 22 (she turns 23 on her birthday tomorrow, and although she was not really named in this chapter, you readers may have a fairly good idea that she was the one with the mahogany hair.)**  
**Charlie: 51**  
**Mr. Denali: 51**  
**The Stravinsky's: in their seventies**  
**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Edward or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, and this story is also not my original idea, it is based off of a Hindi movie called **_**Kaho Naa Pyaar Hai. **_**But don't worry, the rest of the story will not be so similar to the movie. I will change some things around but I will have the same conflict. AND BEFORE I FORGET, my BETA for this chapter was shakespeareaddict and I thank her a trillion times for helping me with this chapter and future chapters/stories. :D Love you forever shakespeareaddict!**


	2. Party

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I was really disappointed by the reviews I got because I only got 2 reviews for my first chapter of my first fanfic. I am sure it would disappoint many people if they only got 2 reviews for the first chapter of their first fanfic. I hope I would at least reach 7 after I post this chapter. I would like to thank enteryournamehere5 and my shakespeareaddict for not only being my beta, but also reviewing. Here is my second chapter! Hope you like it! Please Please Please review! I need the encouragement! **

**Chapter Title: Party**

**BPOV**

The rays of the sun falling in my bedroom woke me up. As I opened my eyes, I realized there was a smile plastered on my face. I was finally turned 18! I got up from my bed, for once not upset because I needed more sleep. I was sure this was going to be my best birthday ever! I quickly got into the shower and wore one of my best outfits: a one shoulder dark blue dress which fell just above my knees. The sleeve was covered in patterns of roses, which made the dress look really beautiful, but just right to be worn at home. I wore a pair of simple blue rose earrings to go with it, applied some lip gloss, mascara and headed down to see my father.

Charlie is a very well-known man. He is a businessman and earned a lot! Unfortunately, my mother passed away when I was only ten. But Charlie put on a brave face and acted as both parents to me.

As soon as my right leg reached the ground from the flight of stairs, my father lifted me up, my weight causing no imbalance to his 40 year old self.

"Happy Birthday my wonderful daughter! May God grant all your wishes on this very fine day!" he wished me and the smile I had worn since I woke up now grew even bigger.

"Thanks dad! Well, do you have my gift?" I didn't really prefer receiving gifts but I was always expecting one on my birthday, especially from my father. He always had something cool to give me. Last year, he gave me a camera and ten new and different pairs of shoes.

"Yes, my dear. I certainly do! How can I not?" he replied with the same level of enthusiasm I had.

"Well, where is it?" I was eager to find out what he had planned on giving me this year! I saw him open his mouth to say something but the doorbell rang.

"That must be it" What did he mean by that? Did he deliver something? How big was it then? Oh I couldn't wait any longer! I opened the door and what I saw made my jaw drop.

He was mesmerizing! He had a square jaw and green emerald eyes that made me want to melt. His golden-brown hair was honestly pretty messy, but it looked so cute. I thought I had seen him before when I remembered. It was the same guy I saw out of my car, on the bicycle. How did dad find out about him? Did the driver tell him?

"Dad, is this for me?" I shrieked. (He didn't come out to the door with me so I assumed he was making breakfast.) Was I to marry this fine, young man? Not that I was against arranged marriage but I had always thought about finding the person I love on my own. But I guess my dad is not so bad in his choice; I was pretty impressed.

"Yes my dear! Do you like it?" Oh my god! Of course I liked him. He was so handsome!

"Yes! Oh my God yes!" I shouted my eyes still on the man in front of me. It seemed he was holding back his laughter. I wonder why….

"Do you like the color?" Huh? The color? He was pale, not as much as a ghost. But why would Charlie ask about his color? I never had preferences for certain colored boys. And even if I did, I would have certainly not told him!

And then he spoke. "Sorry to interrupt m'am. But here is your present." I bet I was drooling at his charming, velvet voice. I felt him place something on my hand. I looked down and it was a key. What? He spoke again, as if sensing the confusion from my face.

"That over there is your present. The red Ferrari your father bought you late yesterday. I am just here to deliver it. Happy Birthday ma'am." He moved slightly after his sentence was finished and then I saw it. The Ferrari. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This was my present! I was beyond happy! I had always wanted a Ferrari. No wonder Charlie was asking about the color. I laughed out loud at my idiocy. I felt like a complete fool at thinking that that guy was my gift, let alone as a husband! How could I have ever thought of that? I blushed at my stupidity and shouted back at my dad, for I had still not answered his question.

"Yes dad! I absolutely love the color! In fact, I love the whole car! Thank you so much!" I gushed quickly, clearly not wanting my dad to find out about my stupidity. As I turned around, I saw Charlie approaching the delivery person. Oh my God I didn't even know his name and I was assuming so much stuff! But no matter what, I had to admit, he _was _handsome and my eyes _did _melt when they looked into his for too long and as dumb as it seems, he _did _dazzle me….already.

Charlie stuck out his right hand, shaking it with _his. _"Thank you so much Edward. I can see that my daughter loves the car and it would not have been possible without your opinion." So that was his name…._Edwarddddd…._Oh God please tell me I am not drooling! And as if to make it worse, I heard his silky voice again.

"It was a pleasure to help sir. I am glad your daughter likes it." I had to make conversation to him!

"Like it? I love it! Thanks so much dad! And E-Edward." I couldn't believe it! This was the first time in my life that I had stuttered!

"Your welcome ma'am." He was too polite for his own good.

"Please, call me Bella." I was already starting to blush.

"Very well. I will take my leave now. I am sure Mr. Denali has received more customers whom I have to help. Good day sir, and Bella." He shook hands with Charlie and then mine. Although I was disappointed he had to leave, I was dazzled by the sparks I had felt when I shook hands with him.

"Enjoy your birthday," he wished me again as he was shaking my hand and unlike last time, I did thank him shyly this time.

I saw Charlie go after him, probably to thank him again I suppose. After he had completed gone, I was pulled out of my dreamy thoughts by a huge hug from Charlie. "I am so happy that you liked your car! I was so worried you wouldn't like it."

"How can I not dad? I have always wanted a Ferrari and this color just brings out the inner me! I love it! Thanks so much dad!" And with that, we pulled apart from our father-daughter hug.

"Go now. I am sure you have something planned with your friends. Go and enjoy yourself." He knew me so well! I nodded happily and went up to my room to change my clothes.

I wore a white sleeveless dress flowing all the way down to my legs. It had pearls at the very top and bottom of the dress. It was completely covered in pearls around the mid-section of the dress which made the dress look gorgeous on me. I curled my hair and let it hang down. I wore my long pearl earrings and applied white eye shadow, some mascara, and a light coat of lip gloss. Voila! I was done.

I never really looked at myself beautifully. Only that I had brown hair and brown eyes. How plain. But my mother had told me that I was really beautiful and I should never forget that. Those were a few of her last words before she…before she had died. This thought brought tears to my eyes. I wished my mother would have been here on my birthday. I missed her a lot. I remember when I was young, she would always sing me to sleep and whenever I had nightmares, she would come over to my bed and hug me tightly until I went into a peaceful slumber again.

"Riiiinnnggg!" My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Alice.

"Yes Alice?"

"Bella! Where are you birthday girl? We are waiting for you!" she screamed.

"I am coming, I am coming!"

"You are coming down in five minutes Bella Swan or else I will come up there and carry you down here! I am serious!" I chuckled at her response anyway.

"Yes mother!" And with that I hung up.

Alice was my best friend. We have been friends since we were babies, literally. Our mothers were friends from their childhood years as well. Alice was a very cheery person. She was pixie-like with a shrill voice and loved shopping, make-overs, and organizing parties. She had short, spiky black hair and was a fashionista! I called her Ali for short.

Rosalie is my other close friend. She is the incarnation of beauty I tell you! She had a perfect figure, was tall, and had beautiful naturally straight hair. Every girl envied her beauty. She also loved to shop and do make-overs, but certainly not as much as Alice. She had a crush on Emmett, one of my other friends. I called her Rose for short.

Emmett was a tall and very muscular person. Anyone who first met him would definitely freak out but as soon as you knew him, you would find out that he was simply a child at heart. He protected his friends and family members when they were in trouble, but otherwise was a teddy-bear and he had a crush on Rosalie. I called him Em for short. They both were deeply in love with one another but they had not yet confessed to each other yet. Alice and I were fully aware of this due to Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale who was also Emmett's best friend. So the three of us were trying to get Em and Rose together! Ain't that exciting?

Jasper had a secret crush on Alice. He was very shy for a guy. He was tall and blond just like Rose. He too was very protective when it came to his close friends and family members. He always seemed to understand what the other person was feeling, which was why he was the best person to approach when you were upset. I called him Jazz or Jazzy for short.

These are my friends, without whom I…I would be completely lost to be honest. With them by my side, I feel so relaxed, so…free! The only thing I did feel about awkward was that sometimes I thought I was the fifth wheel. Not that I really cared, but seeing Em and Rose and Jazz and Ali together made me wonder if I could have someone who loved me too, someone whom I could love as well.

As I walked out into my garden, I was hugged and wished a very happy birthday by my friends. The garden was beautifully decorated, no doubt thanks to Alice. Every tree was covered in orange and pink ribbons, my favorite colors. They were the colors of twilight, which was my favorite time of the day. Mornings made me grumpy and nights always made me doleful that another day was going to end, unless it was a bad day overall. There was a DJ that I am sure my dad had hired and I noticed all of my friends from college were also there.

"Oh my Gosh! How much did you guys do? This is all too much!" I gasped in surprise.

"Aw squirt, come on! This is nothing. And you deserve it. It is your birthday! And we even hired a singer." Emmett replied. Wait, what did he say?

"W-What? A singer? What!" Should I be happy that my friends cared for me so much or sad that they are spending too much on me?

"Yes, Bella," Jasper spoke up. "We know you love music and we just happened to find someone who needed somewhere to not only sing, but also play his guitar with!"

No way! I couldn't wait now! Who was he? Where was he? What was he going to sing?

"Well, where is he then?" I asked eagerly.

"Someone's impatient!" Alice and Rosalie spoke in a sing-song tone. I just 'hmphed' at that and concentrated on the shadow I saw a few feet away. I could see the faint things, like he was wearing a blue shirt and corduroy pants and indeed had a guitar in his hand. His sweet sound then engulfed my ears. Comment: confusing paragraph. Did you mean the sun was shining behind him, and she could barely see him, or what? And don't put in author's notes in the middle of things, it's annoying. Just say it at the beginning.

_Moon, stars, flowers, fragrance,_

_These are all getting old,_

_She is a fresh bloomed flower, and that's what we are all mad for._

_Oh, black clouds, and the rainy season,_

_These are all old tales_

_She is the new and fresh season, and that's what we are all mad for._

_Her mannerisms are unprecedented, and so is our madness,_

_Childhood, placing upon her the crowd of beauteous youth, departed with a laugh._

_Songs, poems,_

_All are rhythms of the past,_

_Her melodies are new._

_She is freshly made song, and that's what we are all mad for._

_There is such simplicity in her beauty; how beautiful must her heart be!_

_Without jewelry, bare of adornments, _

_She looks like a bride._

_Necklaces, anklets, bangles and earrings,_

_These are all of an ear past._

_She has a fresh, beautiful look on her and that's what we are all mad for._

_Oooooohhh Ooooohh_

_Moon, stars, flowers, fragrances, _

_These are all getting old,_

_She's a freshly bloomed flower, and that's what we are all mad for._

_That's what we are mad for…._

I had tears in my eyes before the song was over. No one had ever flattered me as much before. And as he finally came forward in the light, I recognized him very quickly. It was Edward. Wow! I didn't know he could sing so well! My words still seemed like an understatement.

Alice's nudge broke me out of my thoughts. "I think _someone _finally has an admirer!" she said in a sing-song voice and I felt Rose giggling beside me. And as usual, I was blushing like crazy at her comment. I saw Emmett and Jasper towing Edward towards us. Did they know him? If they did, why didn't they tell me? And why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden?

"Belly! This is Edward, Edward Mason. He was the one who sang up there for you! And Edward, this is Isabella Swan. She prefers being called Bella and she blushes very easily." I blushed as Emmett introduced us and he laughed as if to prove his point. Edward smiled and boy it was dazzling!

We shook hands the second time today, not bothering to utter a word, just looking at each other. We didn't even tell Emmett or Jasper that we had met just earlier this morning and I forgot about all the questions I had; it was like, we were in our own little world.

This unfortunately was popped by Jasper, "Um…Edward? Dude? You can let go of her hand now man! I know she's all beautiful and all, but woah! This seems a little creepy, don't you think?" I blushed at that again and looked down as he slipped his hand from mine. I instantly missed it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving!" Rose exclaimed and we all agreed.

"Waaiiiittt!" Alice screamed.

What did she want now? "What Alice?" I asked her.

"You have to cut the cake, Bella!" And before I could protest, I was dragged by all four of them (Ali, Rose, Em, and Jazz) toward the grand table where the four-tier cake was placed.

It was beautifully delicious! It too had pink and orange stripes at the end of every tier. At the top-most layer was a miniature doll that had brown hair and was supposed to resemble me, and "Happy 23rd birthday Bella!" was written in light green frosting below it. This was the best cake ever! Alice stuck a candle in it and Rose lit it.

I made a wish before I blew the candle, _"Dear God, I wish that someday, I too fall in love with someone." _And with that, I blew the candle. Everyone clapped and sang the birthday song, at which I blushed again. I was aware that Edward was still there, clapping for me.

The rest of the party went smoothly too, as Alice had perfectly planned. The party went on till midnight, meaning till my birthday ended. Edward and I had learned a lot about each other today when all of us had sat at a table. The music was still going by another band that my father must have hired.

As for Edward, I learned that his parents have long died and the Stravinsky's had let him and his younger brother, Jacob, live there with them. He worked hard enough to pay off the rent of staying at their house at Mr. Denali's car factory, Charlie's best friend. His hobby was music. He said he had a whole book where he composes his own music pieces and plays/sings it.

His story touched my heart. He was a hardworking man trying to support not only himself, but also his younger brother Jacob and his education. Sadly enough, he had to leave at around 8pm. I noticed we all had become great friends and he was already welcomed into our circle of five. Emmett and Jasper had already asked Edward to come and visit him sometime soon and we all had exchanged numbers with him…including me. We bid him farewell and enjoyed the rest of the four hours remaining to the party, and I had to admit, I felt bored without him around. All I could of was him.

The four hours were passed quickly, and at eleven, I received presents. Alice had given me a royal blue, v-neck dress and Rose had given me jewelry and shoes to go with it. Both of their presents were lovely. Emmett had given me a stuffed teddy bear which I adored and Jasper had given me a copy of my favorite book, 'Wuthering Heights'. I could never find that book since it was so rare to find and I was so happy when I got it. And surprisingly, I had also received a present from Edward, which was the song he had sung tonight. That was the best present I had received and I vowed to myself I would keep it very safe.

We all bid farewell and promised to meet very soon again. With that, I had gathered all my presents and gone up to my room and after taking a shower and putting on my favorite PJs, I slipped onto my soft and cuddly bed. I was thinking about Edward. The moment I had looked into his eyes and touched his hand, I knew I had felt something. What had I felt? It was like nothing else I have ever experienced before. After a few minutes, my eyes shut close and that night, I dreamed of a face with messy bronze-colored hair and dazzling, emerald eyes.

**A/N: That was BPOV! What did you think? Did you like the song? I hope this time, I can get at least 5 reviews for this chapter…It's not much to ask for! Please feel free to criticize, suggest, compliment, or just simply encourage me for this story/chapter! Do tell me what you think of the song, there will be plenty more in future chapters! Do you think Edward and Bella will realize they are in love? How will they realize that? And throughout this whole chapter, what were Edward's feelings? Read on the story to find out! Next chapter will be this chapter, EPOV. Again a special thanks to my wonderful beta: shakespeareaddict, love you! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
